Aquela que nunca esquecerei
by Any-Chan
Summary: Será capaz Ares de amar alguém? E se esse alguém se vai sem um mínimo adeus?[Oneshot completa]


**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**2 Fic em homenagem a Naty-Chan, na verdade, um pedido de desculpas.. gomen '**

**3) Palavras entre # são atos**

**4) Palavras entre "" são pensamentos**

**Ares, o Deus da Guerra**

Eles estão chegando, era a 20ª vez que pensava nisso. Ares estava no trono das doze casas, aprisionado no corpo de gêmeos e esperava cada vez mais ansioso os cavaleiros de bronze, que agora se encontravam em escorpião.

Ele não parava de pensar nela, no que faria sem ela. A conhecera por acaso quando ainda estava em seu corpo. Ela se importou com ele quando nada ou ninguém mais o importava.

_**Flash Back**_

Andava em mais um passeio pelas ruas Gregas, antes de realmente arquitetar seu plano contra Athena e dominar um de seus mais fortes cavaleiros.

Via, com fúria, a paz daquele lugar, afinal, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, era o Deus da Guerra.

A doce brisa da Grécia batia em sua face, dando mais brilho a seus negros cabelos e queria mais do que nunca continuar assim.

Quando viu de relance, uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros cacheados um pouco abaixo dos ombros e cheio de sacolas na mão, estava realmente muito enrolada. Ele não sabia porque, mas algo nela o chamou atenção.

"Pare Ares, é apenas mais uma humana tola".

Entrou em uma pequena lanchonete, pediu um suco de laranja. Quando ela entra no mesmo recinto. "Melhor eu pedir a conta".

- Por favor, a conta.

- Deu dois euros.

Ele procurava freneticamente sua carteira em seu bolso, a medida que não ia encontrando ia se desesperando. O Homem atrás do balcão já o observava desconfiado.

- Me vê um suco de laranja, e deixa eu o dele é por minha conta- Disse a mesma menina que o chamou atenção

- Obrigado - disse ele um pouco constrangido

- De nada, e acredito que isso seja seu, não?! - ela amostra a carteira que outrora estava sumida.

- A, claro, obrigada...

- Bruna e você?

- Ares, Deus da Guerra.

- haha - ela começa a rir- Você não é o único que se diz um Deus, ontem mesmo tinha um louco de cabelos azul piscina tentando convencer de que o mestre do santuário dos cavaleiros de Athena ia pagar a conta dos produtos de beleza que ele estava comprando, vê se pode!

- Nossa, que hilário! - "Malditos, espero que quando eu me apossar do cavaleiro de gêmeos, o mestre tenha pago essas contas, não quero dor de cabeça"

- O que disse? - perguntou ela , tomando o seu suco e pagando o dele.

- A, nada - " Tenho que parar de pensar alto"

- E de onde você é? Você não tem sotaque grego - pergunta Ares " o que está acontecendo?! Não me importa de onde ela é...ai ai Ares Ares u.ú"

- A, não não, sou uma brasileira, estou aqui pq fui transferida por questões de trabalho. Eu sou uma arqueóloga.

- Que interessante!

- E você? - perguntou ela se interessando pelo rapaz a sua frente- em que trabalha? É da Grécia mesmo?

- Na verdade, sou do Olímpo, sou filho de Zeus e Deus da guerra.

- Outro doido! - ela começa a ter um ataque de risos de novo, mas quando olha a cara dele acha melhor se manter calada- desculpe, mas os gregos levam a sério mesmo esse negócio de mitologia - ela lutava para segurar o riso

- u.ú Ai meu pai...

- Desculpa. - ela ainda ria um pouco baixo

- Não tem problema "como assim não tem problema? Ela deve estar de achando um maluco que acaba de fugir do hospício!"

_- _Mas , me diz... quantos anos você tem?

- Depende, você acha que eu tenho quantos?

- Hum #ela começa a analisar ele# parece que tem uns 20 anos

- Eu, bem eu ,eu...

- Acertei? - ela se segurava para não rir dele de novo, ele estava gaguejando...um homão desse..

- Dependendo... aparentemente vc acertou, mas a verdade é que eu tenho séculos que vivo..

- Sei sei... ta bom, quanto te pagaram? #ela começa a olhar em volta# - eu to na pegadinha do Faustão?

- Pegadinha de quem?! O.õ

- Faustão... ta, ta...vocês armaram. Eu não to na Grécia de verdade e todos do mundo estão rindo de mim

- O.o não, não...vc está na Grécia mesmo.

- A, que alívio #ela se senta de novo e toma mais um gola do seu suco#

- Sabe, você é bem legal - complementa ela

Esse comentário deixou o Ares todo vermelho...

- Obri...obrigado

- Bom, já vou indo #ela se levanta# - obrigada pela conversa Ares... #e se enrola mais uma vez tentando levantar aquelas sacolas#

- Você quer uma ajuda? # pergunta ele se levantando e apontando para as sacolas#

- A, sim, obrigada

- De nada.

Eles andam e vão se conhecendo... ela achando ele cada vez mais divertido, chegando a achar hilário quando ele disse que tinha que se vingar de Athena e tinha medo dos cavaleiros dela jogaram as dívidas pra ele.

- É aqui - disse ela quando pararam em frente a um apartamento, que para a surpresa de Ares, ficava bem perto do santuário.

Quando chegam ao pequeno apartamento imobiliado (alugado) ela pergunta:

- Quer alguma coisa? Uma água? Mais um suco?

- É, aceito mais um suco...de laranja

Ela ri baixinho...

- A, fica á vontade #ela aponta para o sofá#

Ele se senta e começa a olhar algumas fotos que ela havia espalhado em cima da pequena mesinha de centro.

- Sua família? - pergunta ele olhando as fotos

- A , sim - disse ela já chegando com o suco- toma - oferece um a ele

- Obrigada - ele toma o suco, mas era impressão dele ou estava SALGADO?! - hã, Bruna, vc botou açúcar nesse suco?

- Sim, ai...exagerei? . - ela experimenta o suco - Está salgado! Meu Zeus! me desculpe... q desastrada - ela pega o suco da mão dele.

Ele começa a rir baixinho, a garota era muito ... muito..." Ares, para com isso... x.x"

Ele pega uma foto em cima da mesa que chamou muito a atenção dele, ela estava frente a uma praia só de biquíni. Realmente, ela era muito bonita; complementou seus pensamentos.

Ela chega com mais dois copos de suco na mão e estava muito vermelha " q vergonha" pensou ela.

- Aqui - ela entrega o copo pra ele e olha para a foto que ele estava vendo e fica mais vermelha ainda - É na praia do Futuro, em Fortaleza, foi quando estava de férias.

- Você é muito bonita

- O..Obrigado " Meu Deus, a gaga agora sou eu"

Ele olha para o suco, com um pouco de receio , mas viu que ela o observava muito e para disfarçar que também estava ficando vermelho, e bebe tudo de uma vez, se engasgando.

- Meu Deus, exagerei no açúcar? - perguntou ela se preocupando com ele

Ele sacudia as mãos em forma de negação, mas ainda tossia muito, por estar engasgado. Ela começou a dar tapinhas de leve nas costas dele e a levantar os braços dele. Mas em um movimento rápido e indescritível por ela, ele a beija sedutoramente. Ela , no começo, ficou um pouco paralisada, mas correspondeu ao beijo. Quando finalmente se soltaram, eles ficaram a se fitar um ao outro, até ele tomar coragem e falar:

- Desculpa, eu...eu não..

- Não tem problema- ela ficou vermelha.

- É melhor eu ir indo - disse ele já se levantando

Ela o acompanha até a porta, ficam a mirar um ao outro e dão mais um longo beijo.

Desde este encontro, todos os dias marcavam encontros e ficavam cada vez mais apaixonados, foi quando certa vez...

- Bruna? - ele já estava cansado de tocar a campainha e gritar por ela... será que estaria a trabalho?

O vizinho que morava frente ao apartamento da jovem, ouviu a gritaria e foi falar com o jovem desesperado:

- Senhor? Procura a jovem Bruna? - perguntou um senhor que aparentava ter uns 60 anos. Era grisalho e tinha olhos azuis e era um pouco baixinho e gordinho.

- Sim, o senhor a viu? Cansei de bater..

- Você se chama Ares, verdade?

- Sim, por quê?

- Ela pediu que te entregasse isso e que lesse sozinho - ele então entrega uma carta que continha agora a conhecida letra de Bruna

Ares, quando chega a seu apartamento, abre a carta com o perfume doce dela e começa a ler:

_Querido Ares,_

_Acredito no nosso amor não há barreiras e peço que nunca esqueças. A despedida ia me fazer sofrer mais do que já estou escrevendo essa carta. Tive que voltar para o Brasil, minha estadia na Grécia chegou ao fim._

_Meu amor, te peço que não me esqueças, pois também te manterei sempre guardado em meu amor, Bruna._

Ares teve que reler aquela carta umas 3 vezes para começar a acreditar naquilo. Como era possível?! Então era por isso que ela o olhava tão distante ontem?! . Ares teve vontade de quebrar tudo em sua frente. Sua ira estava ao limite, agora atacava o cavaleiros de Athena e agora começava a verdadeira guerra. Tudo por ela... para tentar não pensar nela, pelo menos tentar pensar menos, pois a amou como nunca havia amado antes, como nunca foi capaz de pensar que seria capaz...

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Perdera tempo pensando em coisas passadas, se tornara frio sem ela novamente. O cavaleiros de Pégaso já estava em sua frente. Lutou, mas sabia que o melhor para esquece-la seria morrendo e isso passou. Ela o ensinou uma vez que nunca tenha desejo de vingança e ele viu que ela tinha razão e se entregou a morte, afinal, Athena era a verdadeira dona do lugar e não tinha nada a ver com o sofrimento dele.

FIM


End file.
